


but i'm just not finished with you yet

by weatheredlaw



Series: still with hearts beating [4]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Belts, Consensual Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanted to keep it a secret?” Lester mutters, laughing. He sees her shrug, the moon outlining the edges of her body. He kisses her shoulder. </p><p>She doesn’t say anything for a while. Then: “I was just kind of trying to keep you to myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i'm just not finished with you yet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have explanations for this anymore.

There is no deal here -- Lester is very much in charge and Karla is very much consenting. What they like and what they want has been laid out on the table, very plain for the both of them to see, and Lester doesn’t have a single doubt about what he wants from her. About what he needs. 

“Get undressed,” he snarls, and Karla snaps to attention, peeling off her clothes in rapid succession, until there’s nothing but her body there. Lester rakes his eyes over her. Every muscle, every bone, it perfectly designed to withstand enormous amounts of pressure, falls from space, fire, punches, bullets, lightning -- he wonders if it was designed to handle _him_.

The short answer is yes. _God yes_ , of course it was, he’s tested it again and again and she’s done the same for him, how many times already? He combs a hand through her hair, tugging on the last handful and dragging her toward him, shoving his mouth against hers. She has his shoulders in a steely grip, fingers pressed hard enough to bruise, and he likes it, he wants it. 

He wants to reciprocate. 

“Lay down,” he says, voice quieter than he means for it to be. Karla drops her gaze. “No. Look at me. Don’t look away.” She nods, keeping her eyes locked with his and crawling backwards over the mattress. Lester nods, pulling it shirt over his head and unbuttoning his jeans. The cold air in the room hits his cock and he hisses, stroking himself and still watching her. She keeps staring back. “You want me to fuck you.” 

“Yes.”

“Didn’t catch that.”

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, _sir_.” 

“Better. Not great. But better.” He takes in the sight of her, stretched out, legs spread for his benefit. He knows her fingers are itching to touch herself, but she’s agreed to do as she’s told, and Lester hasn’t given that direction yet. “On your hands and knees,” he murmurs. “Facing the wall.” Karla complies. Lester crawls toward her, balanced on his knees behind her. He wants to fuck her, just like this, but there have been rules set in place and he knows that she’s only playing the “Yes, sir,” game because she wants to, because they decided that together. 

Lester isn’t _stupid_. He knows what kind of power she’s keeping pushed down, what bubbles right under her skin, near bone and cells and nerves. He knows it’s only because she’s choosing to that she doesn’t pop his head off his neck like a Ken doll and walk out. He presses his lips to the small of her back, teeth nipping as he moves down, palming her ass and running his hands over her hips. Lester pushes three fingers gently through the folds of her cunt, just to feel. Karla sighs. 

“Down.” He presses his hand against her shoulder blades, pushing the upper half of her body toward the bed so her ass is in the air and he can bury his mouth against her folds. She makes the most beautiful sounds, hits every chord inside of him just right and he thinks that he could suffocate himself here, live here forever, right at this spot with her taste on his tongue. Before she can come, he twists her onto her back, staring down at her, chest heaving. Karla stares right back, reaches up to drag him down and kiss the taste of herself off his mouth.

“You wanna come?”

“I do.”

“Say it. Tell me what you want, spell it out for me, baby.” She doesn’t even protest the endearment. 

“Let me come. _Please_.” Lester nods, shoving three fingers inside her without preamble and dropping his mouth to her clit. He sucks, hard, and curls his fingers in and she comes for the first time, clenching and begging and thrashing. “That’s a good girl. For once in your life, you’re a good girl, aren’t you?” She nods and Lester wishes he could die and go to wherever she is right now. “You’re my girl right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I am, I _am_.” 

Lester closes his eyes and suppresses a shudder. He wants to be there. He wants to say that to her so _much_ it’s eating away at him. But right now, he’s leaning over her and she isn’t scared, she isn’t angry, she doesn’t want to kill him or maim him or anything she normally threatens to do. 

She just _wants_ him. 

“I’m going to tie your wrists.” Another previously agreed upon tenet of this exercise. Karla stretches her arms and Lester runs his hands over her bare sides, kissing and nipping at the warm skin of her stomach and chest before he sucks a bruise at the bend of her neck. He reaches for the long, thin cotton scarf set on the bedside table and urges her wrists together at the headboard, knotting them securely and making his way back down again. Lester runs his tongue over her cunt, then pushes himself back up to shove his tongue in her mouth. “I’m gonna get the belt.”

Karla nods. Everything is planned, agreed on and predicted. But not _this_. Not the way he _feels_ when he watches her agree to his every word, when he watches her fall apart because of something _he’s_ doing. This isn’t the first time they’ve fucked, but it’s the first time he’s paid attention this way. 

His hand grips the cold leather of the belt and he presses his forehead to her sternum for just a minute to catch his breath. 

Karla grins, “Tired already?” Lester looks up, rolling his eyes at her brief break of pace. “Come on, cowboy.” 

He folds the belt over in his hands and snaps the leather together a few times. “You want me to hit you.”

“I want you to hit me.”

“Across here.” He rests his hand over her stomach. Karla nods. “And here.” The top of her thighs. Another nod. “And then you want me to turn you over. And you want it everywhere.” 

“Everywhere.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Please_ , you fucking asshole.” _There_ she is. Lester grins. 

“Whatever you want, baby.” He brings the leather down across her stomach. She _laughs_. He does it again, and again, and again, until the laughs become gasps and gasps become moans and her stomach and the tops of her thighs are a shining, violent red. He can feel the heat of it when he gets close, stinging and beautiful, closing his mouth around hot skin and sinking in his teeth. He slides his hands under her hips and turns her over. Her wrists cross at the head of the bed and Lester swings the belt, landing across her back, then her ass and the backs of her thighs. He’s swinging hard, too, probably harder than she asked for, or thought he would. Karla’s entire body is trembling and he brings the belt up higher, across the top of her back and over her shoulder blades.

“ _Stop_.”

The word brings him to a grinding halt and he tosses the belt away, hearing it clink across the hardwood floor. Lester turns her back over and finds tears streaming down her cheeks, the pillow under her head soaked. “ _Jesus_ , are you--”

“I’m fine. I’m--” Karla shudders. “Untie me.” Lester nods and undoes the scarf around her wrists. She immediately grabs him and kisses him, shoving her tongue over his own and pulling him down. Her skin is red and hot under his chest, sweltering in the tight space between them. 

“Karla--”

“Inside me. I want--” Lester’s nodding before she even finishes, scrambling for a condom and rolling it over his cock. She sighs as he pushes into her, stroking her hands down his arms. “Slow, baby. Take it slow.” Lester nods. He’ll give her whatever she wants, whatever she asks for and they both know it. He’s going crazy, but he moves slower, dragging it out, feeling every thrust. Karla stares at him, her eyes glazed, pupils blown, and she hooks her legs around his waist, holding him inside her, kissing him deep and hooking her fingers around his neck. “Come,” she whispers, and he does, collapsing on top of her and breathing heavily. “S’okay, baby. It’s good.”

Lester rolls over, closing his eyes and catching his breath. He turns to Karla. “You come?” She shakes her head and he grins rolling onto his side and sucking on her neck, sliding his fingers inside her. “How ‘bout now? You gonna come for me now?” 

When she does, when they’re both done, Lester realizes he needs to get this fucking condom off and heads to the bathroom. Karla is already up, changing the sheets, turning down the lights. Lester urges her back into bed and wipes her down with the cloth, makes her come again and kisses her slowly. 

Karla reaches behind her and turns out the light. There’s nothing but moonlight falling in between the curtains she’s drawn over the bay windows of her room. Lester doesn't think twice about sinking into the sheets and pillows, keeping her close.

“Daken knows we’re fucking,” she says quietly.

“I don’t give a fuck what Daken knows. Osborn probably knows, too.”

“Guess it was stupid to think maybe no one would find out.” Karla rolls closer to him, stroking her hand over his chest.

“You wanted to keep it a secret?” Lester mutters, laughing. He sees her shrug, the moon outlining the edges of her body. He kisses her shoulder. 

She doesn’t say anything for a while. Then: “I was just kind of trying to keep you to myself.”

Lester doesn’t have anything to say to that, not for a while. He just wraps his arm around her, pulling in her close and kissing the top of her head. After a few minutes, her breathing evens out, and he knows what he should have said, figures now’s better than never, because he can’t say it in the daylight. 

“You don’t have to try. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”


End file.
